


Бойся своих желаний

by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Magical Realism, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Ты уверен, что желания сбываются непременно к счастью?
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Бойся своих желаний

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: божественное. В фике описано внезапное влияние высших сил.

Новогодняя корпоративная вечеринка спортивного клуба была в самом разгаре. Уже отплясала и отпела специально приглашенная звезда — хоть она и раскрывала рот под фонограмму, притом не попадая в такт, но раздухарившейся компании было совершенно все равно, подо что веселиться, и звезду проводили громкими аплодисментами и криками «Браво!». Шуточки ведущего, и без того балансировавшие на грани пристойности, после третьего тоста перешли эту грань, но его мало кто слушал. Гости, рассаженные сперва по видам спорта и отделениям клуба, которые они представляли, свободно перемещались по залу, перемешиваясь и кучкуясь группками по интересам.

— Даня, — стукнул своей рюмкой в бокал ледового хореографа и постановщика Даниила Г. генеральный директор. — С тобой мы еще не чокались! С Новым тебя, Данил Маркович! Данила-мастер ты наш!

— Лучше просто Даниил, — тот попытался отодвинуться, чтобы дошедшая волна перегара прошла по касательной, но собеседник не заметил маневра и лишь тесней придвинулся к нему. Даниила окатило сложным выхлопом, букет которого составляли напитки разной степени крепости. — И вас с Новым годом, — ответил он, изображая дружелюбие и стараясь дышать пореже.

— Да ладно, не скромничай, — директор спортклуба сжал его плечо рукой и слегка потряс. — Ты ж у нас звезда… Ты ж прямо мастер… Фантазия у тебя — я удивляюсь просто! Ставишь и ставишь программы — и все такие… такие… Я красиво говорить не умею, но пробирают прямо до печенок — а печень-то у меня много повидала, веришь, нет.

— Спасибо вам!

«Даже такие понимают! Вот что значит сила искусства… — подумал Даниил. —Хорошо бы, чтоб и другие наконец осознали, с кем имеют дело… Пусть бы оценили по достоинству…»

— Говорят, в Новый год исполняются желания! — зычный голос артиста, изображавшего Деда Мороза, легко перекрывая музыку, возвращал вечеринке ее первоначальный смысл. — Так давайте каждый из нас загадает в Новом году что-нибудь чудесное… Что-нибудь важное и хорошее! Вместеа счет три!

— О, слышишь, желание надо загадать. Желаю, чтоб так и дальше! Будем, правда, Даня! — гендир ухватил со стола пустой винный бокал, плеснул туда водки и снова чокнулся с ним. — Будем работать, будем побеждать, все будем! Верно?

— Верно.

«Да что ж ты так нажрался-то, сидеть невозможно с тобой рядом», — Даниил все еще дышал через раз.

— Конечно, будем побеждать, будем творить, а как же иначе!

_Желаю, чтобы все наконец поняли, что такое настоящая красота…_

— …Раз!.. Два!.. Три!.. — кричали все хором. — С Новым годом!..

***

Утро началось с настырно звонящего телефона. Даниил принял звонок.

— Слушаю.

— Даниил Маркович? Лайшев на проводе. Почту проверь, там статью журналистка прислала на согласование. Долго не тяни. Надо, чтобы в очередной номер попало.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — поблагодарил он, одновременно включая ноутбук.

Статья неприятно поразила его своим пафосом. Даниила именовали «лучшим ледовым хореографом страны», «талантливейшим мастером» (он поморщился, вспомнив фамильярного «Данилу-мастера» от начальства на корпоративе), «ковцом золотых медалей сборной» (что за слово-то такое, ковец!) и «соавтором побед». Да и собственные слова, приведенные, впрочем, журналисткой довольно точно, показались ему выспренними и пустыми.

Излишнее славословие оставило после прочтения тягостное послевкусие. Он принялся было вычеркивать все ненужные, на его взгляд, эпитеты, но вскоре понял, что только этим дело не спасти. Надо было переписывать статью целиком, но сейчас времени не оставалось. Пока вся страна отдыхала — у них в «Хрустальном» не останавливалась работа.

На катке все шло своим чередом. Размявшиеся девочки приступали к выполнению ежедневных заданий. Одна из фигуристок закончила прогон своей программы, ее сменила другая. Хореограф следил за ними обеими со все возрастающим недоумением, потом, не дожидаясь конца, выключил музыку.

— Что случилось, Даниил Маркович, — юная фигуристка остановилась, а после подъехала к нему. — Разве я что-то забыла?

— Что ты делаешь?

— Как что? Свою короткую, — непонимающе глядела на него она.

— Давай сначала.

— Ладно, — она вновь приняла стартовую позу.

На середине прогона он снова выключил трек. Сумбурные перескакивания музыки с одной темы на другую невыносимо резали ему уши.

— Это никуда не годится!

— В чем дело, Даниил? — подъехала к нему Этери. — Проблемы с записью?

— Ты видела, что она катает? Что они все катают?

— Я разве ошиблась, Этери Георгиевна? — на глаза фигуристки навернулись слезы.

— Нет, я смотрела за тобой, все правильно. Иди пока поработай над сальховом, что-то приземления неуверенные были.

— Хорошо, Этери Георгиевна, — послушно кивнула та.

— Ты почему сорвал ей прогон? — повернулась к нему Этери, дождавшись, пока девочка отъедет.

— Этери, что это за программы?! Я смотреть не могу, у меня в глазах рябит, мельтешение одно! Руками-ногами размахивают как мельницы! А музыка как нарезана, ты слышала! Ни складу ни ладу, словно в кучу все навалено! Да ты же сама видела!

— Разумеется, видела. Она катала в точности то, что полагается.

— Но согласись, это же ерунда какая-то, а не постановка! Все акценты невпопад стоят! Дрыгания, дергания… Ногами зачем-то машут без конца. Руками все подряд одни и те же движения повторяют! Да вон, гляди, снова то же самое, — кивнул он на лед.

— Даниил, ты забыл, что ты это ставил сам? Мы вместе, — она выделила это голосом, — обсуждали каждую постановку.

— Я ошибался! Мы должны все переделать!

— Даня, с тобой все в порядке? — озабоченно посмотрела на него Этери.

— Со мной все отлично!

Он ощущал себя на удивление бодро. В голове роились образы, и он чувствовал нестерпимое желание начать воплощать их прямо сейчас.

— Вот посмотри, я тут прикинул, концепцию в целом сохраняем, но переделаем нарезку… первые 15 секунд можно оставить, а потом перенести заход… — Даниил торопливо рисовал в блокноте, ловя идеи. — Нам придется, конечно, поработать, и девочкам тоже. Зато результат будет потрясающий!

— Даниил, ты в своем уме? — оборвала его Этери. — Программы накатаны, какие еще изменения посреди сезона? — ледяной взгляд карих глаз уперся прямо в него.

— Но ведь так будет лучше! Я понял, как сделать намного интересней! Пусть придется все поменять, ничего, зато это будет настоящее!

— А согласовывать изменения с руководством ты сам станешь? Или мне нужно пойти и сказать, что мой хореограф вдруг рехнулся и решил поставить под удар медальный план сборной?

— Да причем здесь медальные планы, — он говорил со всевозрастающим азартом, не замечая, как Этери буквально леденеет на месте. — Я же не об этом сейчас речь веду. Я знаю, как сделать, чтобы получилось действительно хорошо. Будет бриллиант, поверь. Не в кавычках, а по-настоящему. И не один, у меня столько задумок появилось, я вижу, где и какие нужны изменения. Я никогда раньше так четко это не видел, но теперь как будто стекло передо мной протерли, — сбивчиво объяснял он, не зная, как точней объяснить то, что ясно вставало перед его внутренним взором.

— Если ты не немедленно не прекратишь нести чушь, я буду вынуждена отстранить тебя от тренировок, — холодные и безжалостные слова прервали безудержный полет фантазии.

— Что?!

— Если ты начнешь мешать подготовке наших спортсменок, ты здесь лишний.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я больше не нужен? После стольких лет работы? Что же, тогда мне придется найти того, с кем я смогу воплотить все свои идеи.

— Даня, ты, кажется, и вправду не понимаешь. Хореографов много, а «Хрустальный» — один. Ты интересен, только пока работаешь тут. Пока ты часть бренда. — Потом ее лицо смягчилось. — Думаю, тебе просто нужно отдохнуть сегодня. Все мы переутомляемся, бывает. Поезжай домой поспи, я перекину твоих девочек на других тренеров. Завтра приезжай свежий, и продолжим работать.

— Этери, послушай…

— Вон с катка!

— Даниил Маркович, — в холле у выхода окликнул его гендир, — мне журналистка звонила, жаловалась, что ты ей правки задерживаешь. Номер уже в печать пора сдавать, а мы тянем. Ты уж поторопись, будь добр…

— Видите ли… Я подумал… — попытался объяснить он. — Там обо мне такие глупости понаписаны. Я, честно говоря, считаю, что не заслужил, и вообще надо все там переделать…

— Ничего там лишнего нет, — отрезал начальник клуба. — Все согласовано. А ты тормозишь публикацию. Чтобы завтра статья была у меня.

— И кроме того, я считаю, что мы должны все программы в корне переменить!

— Ты что несешь? — строго вперилось в него начальство. — У нас главные старты на носу, ты в своем уме?

— Это неважно! Совершенно неважно! Ну что такое медали по сравнению с подлинным искусством! Медали преходящи, а искусство вечно! Пусть мы в этот раз проиграем, зато сможем показать, что такое настоящее катание. Это будет честно…

— А за такие слова можно и с волчьим билетом вылететь! Мы тут предателей не любим, — угрожающим тоном произнес гендир. — Медали ему преходящи… Надо тебе результат обеспечивать — обеспечь, а искусство свое засунь куда подальше и не высовывайся! Лайшев. Да, слушаю, — ответил он в трубку мобильника и отошел, потеряв всякий интерес к хореографу.

Даниил растерянно сел в машину и тронулся с места. Но вместо того, чтобы поехать домой, он направился прочь из города, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Он гнал и гнал по заснеженной трассе, потом наконец остановился, вышел и побрел вперед, не понимая, куда идет и что же ему делать дальше. Припомнив все хвалебные оды, которые понаписала о нем старательная корреспондентка в той статье, он залился краской мучительного стыда. Фальшивые похвалы за фальшивую работу… все фальшь, тлен, суетность…

«Ну что же это такое творится, а! Жил себе нормально, горя не знал, работал спокойно… Господи, ну за что мне это все!»

— Ну и зачем сразу «Господи»-то? — сварливо отозвался голос поблизости.

Чуть не подпрыгнув от неожиданности, Даниил быстро обернулся.

— Зачем по таким пустякам беспокоить вышестоящие инстанции, говорю. Об уровнях компетенций, что ли, ничего не слышали?

— Вы кто? — спросил он у женщины средних лет с непримечательной внешностью, сидевшей на пеньке. Женщина была одета в обычный пуховик, какие тысячами встречаются на улицах Москвы, и поношенные старомодные сапоги со сбитыми носами.

— Так что, отменяем, значит? — ответила та вопросом на вопрос.

— Что отменяем? — обалдело спросил Даниил, обозревая нетронутый шагами снег вокруг пенька. Видны были только протоптанные им следы, а дальше простиралась гладкая снежная целина. — Вы откуда тут взялись?

— Ну конечно, — раздраженно закатила она глаза. — Сначала нажелают с пьяных глаз всяких глупостей, а потом начинается… «За что мне это!» — передразнила она неприятным голосом, интонациями странно напомнив его собственный недавний внутренний монолог. — Потом вопросы задают: как, что, где, откуда? Нет, чтобы за своими словами следить — а лучше за мыслями.

— Вы понимаете, я не пью почти, — зачем-то попытался оправдаться Даниил.

— Да я так и поняла, — отозвалась она. — Имейте в виду, гражданин, вы не один у меня. Будем отменять, нет?

— Да что отменять-то, — не мог взять в толк хореограф.

— Ох уж эти мне творческие личности, тяжело как с вами, — проворчала с досадой незнакомка. Она вытащила смартфон и повела пальцем по списку, высветившемуся на экране.

— «Обостренное чувство прекрасного, одна штука», — зачитала она. — «Глубокое понимание истинного искусства». Ваш заказ? Желали такое?

— Я? Ах да, желал… Ну так я вообще желал... И про других, чтобы другие поняли... Я не думал, что оно вот так будет… Что все наперекосяк пойдет.

— Вот то-то и оно, что не думали, — вздохнула она почти сочувственно. — Внесение изменений в поведение других людей не предусмотрено, все желания осуществляются исключительно в рамках личности самого желающего. Если результат не устраивает, желание можно отменить в течение гарантийного срока.

— А когда он истекает?

— Сегодня, — женщина вновь опустила глаза на экран своего мобильника. — Примерно через двадцать минут.

— А поменять желание можно? — с надеждой спросил хореограф. — Я бы смог обдумать все как следует, сформулировать правильно…

— Нет. Отмена осуществляется без возможности перезаказа. Гражданин, думайте быстрей, у меня еще пятнадцать человек сегодня, — раздраженно произнесла она. — Не хотите — тогда всего доброго.

Хореографу показалось вдруг, что ее контуры начали как-то смазываться и бледнеть по краям.

— Стойте! — воскликнул он. — Я не могу так! Это слишком много для меня! Заберите его назад, верните мне мою прежнюю жизнь!

Фигура женщины вновь обрела четкость. Ее пуховик преобразовался в белый халат. Из видавшей виды сумки она извлекла бумажную упаковку одноразовых приспособлений, которыми прокалывают палец, чтобы взять кровь, уверенным жестом оторвала одно и вскрыла. Еще раньше на руках у нее появились медицинские перчатки, хотя Даниил не заметил, чтобы она их надевала.

— Руку дайте, — требовательно произнесла она.

— А?

— Руку, руку, говорю, давайте.

— А это обязательно? — спросил он, косясь с опаской на металлический острый клюв скарификатора, зажатый в ее пальцах.

— Что вы мне голову морочите! — рассердилась женщина, ее голос теперь звучал приглушенно за медицинской маской, которая сама собой обнаружилась у нее на лице. — Решили расторгнуть договор, а теперь опять виляете!

— Вам какую — правую, левую?

— Да все равно.

Она цепко ухватила его за нерешительно протянутую ладонь, одним быстрым движением проколола безымянный палец (Даниил ойкнул) и принялась набирать кровь через стеклянную трубочку с грушей на конце — точь-в-точь как в процедурном кабинете районной поликлиники.

— Держите, — женщина всунула ему трубочку, когда красный столбик внутри дополз почти до верха, и Даниил увидел, что держит тяжелую ручку с золотым пером.

— Фамилия, инициалы, — продиктовала она.

— А где писать-то? — спросил хореограф растерянно.

— Да перед вами же все, — снова поморщилась она раздосадованно. — Вон там, внизу…

Перед лицом у и так уже изумленного донельзя хореографа возник мелко исписанный свиток, который мгновенно развернулся и завис в воздухе. В самом низу были оставлены пустые строчки. Даниил опасливо коснулся свитка кончиком пера, ожидая, что сейчас прорвет бумагу насквозь, однако поверхность под ручкой была тверже льда.

— Дату ставить? — расписавшись, где было велено, спросил он.

— Обязательно. Без даты недействительно.

После того, как была выписана последняя цифра, свиток начал обугливаться по краям, так что он едва успел отдернуть руки, чтобы не обжечься. Тут же бумага вспыхнула факелом и осыпалась к его ногам черным пеплом.

— Скажите, а когда следующий раз можно будет загадывать? — уточнил он у женщины, одетой уже в утепленный лыжный костюм. — Через год? Уж на этот раз я подготовлюсь получше, будьте уверены!

— Никогда. Вы использовали свою возможность, благодарим за обращение в нашу службу.

— Но как же это!.. — запротестовал он. — Нет, послушайте, ну пожалуйста, я же не знал, что так получится, я теперь все понял, сделал правильные выводы… Постойте, куда же вы, — ухватил он ее за рукав лыжной куртки, которая вдруг оказалась не холодной, а мягкой и пушистой на ощупь, пальцы проваливались во что-то теплое, уютное, податливое… 

Даниил открыл глаза в своей кровати и увидел, что вцепился пальцами в подушку. Настырно звонил телефон. Он принял звонок.

— Даниил Маркович? Лайшев на проводе. Почту проверь, там статью журналистка прислала на согласование. Долго не тяни. Надо, чтобы в очередной номер попало.

— Хорошо, спасибо, сейчас сделаю, — поблагодарил он, одновременно включая ноутбук.

Даниил быстро пробежался глазами по тексту. Сперва исправил «лучшего» на «одного из лучших», потом подумал и вернул первоначальный вариант, проследил, чтобы программы, упомянутые в статье, назывались без ошибок, еще раз проверил правильность написания его довольно сложной фамилии, а в имени везде стояли две гласные подряд (одну описку журналистки отловил-таки), затем удовлетворенно закрыл файл и отправил. Пора было собираться на работу.


End file.
